Ripples of Memories
by Annette Silhouette
Summary: A little collection of 100-word drabbles. Prompts by the Muse Bunny. Pairing: Leon x Claire. Update: #5- Interruption
1. Conversation

Ripples of Memories [100-word drabbles]

1. Conversation

[ Leon/ Claire ]

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to CAPCOM.

A/N: This is written in response to **The Muse Bunny** drabble prompt- #1 Conersation.

* * *

He looked up when I tapped him on the shoulder. " Hey, Red."

" What're you doing here, Leon?" I asked hopefully.

He shoved the files. " TerraSave's records. Got it and I'm leaving."

_Work._ I nodded understandingly. " Okay, see you then." Waving vaguely, I trod briskly past him.

We had been friends for over ten years, but the conversations we had so far were countable. In addition, they were conversations about zombies and work, or worse, like this time, only greetings--

" Hey."

Turning, I saw Leon walking towards to me.

" ... Fancy a tea, and a conversation?"

Chuckling, I replied, " **Love to**."

* * *

This is my first try on writing a drabble. Thank you for reading.


	2. Where is it?

2. Where is it?

[ Leon/ Claire ]

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to CAPCOM.

A/N: This is written in response to **The Muse Bunny** drabble prompt- #2 Where is it?

* * *

"... Where is it? ..."

Leon entered the bedroom and saw Claire searching something. "What're you finding?"

Glancing up, Claire replied, "I can't find my hair band... Mind helping me?"

Leon half-heartedly flipped over some documents but found none. Soon, his attention automatically shifted to Claire. He saw her auburn hair gently brushing her shoulder by her every move.

Claire felt his gaze and questioned, "...Um? Found it?"

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous with your hair down?"

Leon nudged Claire to the bed and was about to kiss her, when Claire turned and caught something on the pillow,

"**Eureka!**"

* * *

This is my third version I've written for this theme 'Where is it?' I initially prefered the 'it' as the 'T/G-virus' but in this later version I've chosen a (I hope) sweeter scene to discribe. Thank you so much for reviewing , **Tiger Snaps **and** Hobohunter**. Drabbles are really short, and are non-consequent to each other. But I do have fun to write about Leon and Claire in these short scenes. Hope you also enjoy the fun reading and I welcome all comments. Thank you.


	3. Confusion

3. Confusion

[ Leon/ Claire ]

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to CAPCOM.

A/N: This is written in response to **The Muse Bunny** drabble prompt- #3 Confusion

* * *

"Who's called you just now?"

Claire replied causally, " Chris. He said he wanted to check if I'm okay."

Somehow frowning , Leon asked with a serious look,

" Claire... Have you ever confused your relation with your brother?"

Claire blinked surprisingly, then she laughed, " Don't be silly! Like you've said, Chris's my brother! What's wrong with you?"

Staying unflappable, Leon answered, " Because I've already confused the two words 'friend' and 'girlfriend'."

Claire stopped chuckling as she met Leon's intent gaze.

"..."

"So?" He prompted, " What do you think?"

" I think... " She gradually stood up, mumbling, " ... Maybe I should try to date Chris out?..."

* * *

This one is lame... sorry. I've got influenced by a Chris x Claire fanfic so I wrote this stuff out. After reading what I've written I also get the confusion. LoL... Every critique and comment is treasured. Thank you so much for reviewing again, **Hobohunter**! And thank you all for reading.


	4. Jealousy

4. Jealousy

[ Leon/ Claire ]

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to CAPCOM.

A/N: This is written in response to **The Muse Bunny** drabble prompt- #4- Jealousy

* * *

Claire felt jealousy fizzing in her body, souring all her senses. She wanted to stay cool, but it was untolerable to see Ashley castng Leon seductive gaze right in front of her.

" Leon... Sure you don't want overtime... tonight?"

Claire swore she sensed the challenging glare from the blonde. She felt the urge to leave the scene.

" Sorry, Ashley..." declined Leon , hugging Claire one-armed. " Tonight I have to spend time with my girl."

Blushing, Claire buried deeper in Leon's arm. She felt happy for Leon's passionate action... before Ashley...

_**Now she should have the jealousy on me.**_

**_

* * *

_**

I always have to remind myself that Ashley is actually twenty something, not a high school student though she looks like one. I feel wicked for the last sentence I've written but the fact is this sentence popped up when I read the prompt so I've decided to write these drabbles. No this line, no Ripples of Memories.


	5. 5 Interruption

**#5 Interruption**

**

* * *

**

_Claire has found her Prince Charming, Leon Kennedy. Only that she wishs him to be less charming to other female creatures..._

~o~

" Leon, I- "

_Grrrraghhhhh._

" Watch out, a bunch of zombies is approaching!"

~o~

" Leon, I think we could perhaps-"

_Ring Ring Ring_

" Sorry...( Kennedy speaking... Ada? ... Yeh, why not? Okay, meet you at the bar. Bye.) So, did you want to say something?"

~o~

" Leon..."

"...Um?..."

"Erm...Does a dinner sound good to you?"

"… Yeh diving together would be nice..."

" What?"

" Um? Oh, sorry, Claire, I was texting to... a random friend."

~o~

" Leon, it's so good to have a dinner with you _finally_."

_Thump Thump Thump_

" Found you, Leon! Whoa, Who's that woman? "

" Oh, I could ask the same thing."

" Urgh... Ashley, Claire. Claire, Ashley."

"Duh, anyway, Leon, I'm hungry."

" Well, in that way... You won't mind Ashley joining us, right, Claire?"


End file.
